Shippou na Era Atual
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Kagome vai para sua Era, sem saber que Shippou a seguiu. E ele vai aprontar e passar por muita coisa, até ser paquerado por uma amiga de Souta.
1. A ideia de Shippou

Shippou na Era Atual

Capítulo 1.

Mais um dia tranqüilo na Era Feudal. Tranqüilo demais na opinião de Shippou. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Kaede, completamente entediado.

-"Preciso pensar em alguma coisa pra fazer! Mas o que?"- pensava ele, tentando ter uma idéia. Até que Kagome entrou correndo onde ele e Kaede estavam.

-Vovó Kaede, pode me fazer um favor?- pediu Kagome. Kaede concordou. -Eu vou avisar pro Inuyasha, pro Miroku e pra Sango que irei passar algum tempo na minha Era! Pode tomar conta da minha mochila até eu voltar?

-Claro Kagome! Farei isso sem problemas!- respondeu Kaede, gentilmente. Kagome saiu dali para dar o recado aos amigos. Shippou ainda pensava numa idéia, mas ao olhar para a mochila de Kagome, abriu um sorriso maroto.

-"Será que tem algo interessante na Era da Kagome? O único jeito de saber é indo junto com ela! Mas como ela não me levaria se eu pedisse, vou escondido!"- pensou ele. Quando teve certeza de que Kaede não estava olhando, se meteu dentro da mochila de Kagome. Ela voltou em dez minutos.

-Obrigada pelo favor, Vovó Kaede! Ué, onde está o Shippou? Já foi embora?- perguntou ela.

-Eu não o vi sair!- respondeu a Kaede, sem entender nada. Kagome colocou a mochila nas costas.

-Minha nossa! Eu não me lembrava que minha mochila era tão pesada!

-"Devia ter pensado nesse detalhe!"- pensou o Shippou, preocupado. Felizmente, Kagome não conferiu dentro da mochila.

-Até logo, Vovó Kaede!

-Até logo, Kagome!- despediu-se a Kaede. Kagome teve que correr até o poço come-ossos, pois tinha esquecido sua bicicleta na Era dela. Pulou dentro do poço, e em poucos instantes, estava na Era Atual.

-Hum... Vovô deve estar lá dentro!

Kagome deixou a mochila encostada no poço e entrou em casa. Foi a deixa pra Shippou sair da mochila.

-Ufa, foi por pouco! Vou dar uma olhada!- falou consigo mesmo, saindo discretamente dali.


	2. Almoço roubado

Capítulo 2.

Shippou foi devagar até a cozinha. A mãe de Kagome estava lavando a louça, e não notou a presença dele.

-"Uau, que delícia!"- pensou Shippou, ao ver um enorme prato de Sushi sobre um Kotatsu. Sem perceberem, ele pegou o prato de sushi e saiu dali pra come-lo.

-Crianças, o almoço está na mesa!- avisou a mãe de Kagome, sem se virar. Kagome e Souta entraram na cozinha.

-Está? Onde? Eu não vejo nada em cima da mesa!- comentou a Kagome, arqueando uma sobrancelha. A mãe deles se virou.

-Ok! Quem pegou o prato de sushi que estava em cima da mesa?- interrogou a mãe deles, séria.

-Nós acabamos de chegar! Vai ver foi o vovô!- respondeu o Souta. O avÔ deles entrou na cozinha.

-Papai, o senhor pegou o prato de sushi que eu deixei em cima da mesa para o almoço?

-Não!- respondeu ele, simplesmente.

-ENTÃO QUEM FOI QUE PEGOU O PRATO DE SUSHI?

Todos ficaram assustados. Não era muito comum a mãe de Kagome ser irritada daquele jeito. No lugar onde o poço ficava...

-"A família da Kagome cozinha muito bem! Acho que vou além da cozinha depois de comer!"- pensou o Shippou, enquanto comia o prato de sushi.


	3. Quarto bagunçado

Capítulo 3.

Depois de comer o sushi, Shippou foi dar uma olhada no resto da casa. Entrou primeiro no quarto de Kagome e abriu o guarda-roupa dela.

-"E eu achando que ela só tinha uma roupa! Mas é tudo muito feminino! Será que o irmão dela tem outras roupas?"- pensou, fechando o guarda roupa. Ele correu pro quarto do Souta e abriu o guarda-roupa. -Legal, ele tem roupas masculinas!

Ele começou a tira-las do guarda-roupa e esperimentá-las. As que ele não queria, jogava no chão. No final, estava vestindo uma camiseta do NX Zero e uma calça jeans que ficara larga. Parecia um humano. Mas resolveu sair dali como estava, antes que o pegassem. Imaginem o treco que Souta teve ao ver o seu quarto daquele jeito.

-KAGOME!- berrou ele, bravo. Kagome apareceu.

-O que foi agora, Souta?- perguntou ela, entediada.

-O que foi? O QUE FOI? EU É QUE PERGUNTO! QUE ZONA É ESSA NO MEU QUARTO?

-Com certeza foi você que fez, e agora está me culpando!

-Eu não fiz nada! O quarto estava impecável quando eu saí! E onde está a minha camisa preferida do NX Zero?

-E eu vou saber? Não peguei a sua camisa idiota! O que eu ia fazer com ela? Joga-la no lixo?

-Sei lá! Por acaso o "homem-cachorro" veio junto com você pra nossa Era?

-Eu não trago o Inuyasha pra cá, ele que vem sozinho! E se ele estivesse aqui, nós já o teríamos visto! Agora arruma essa bagunça antes que a mamãe veja!

-Sua dedo-duro!- Kagome saiu do quarto e Souta foi arruma-lo. Mas pensou: -"O Buyo não faria toda essa zona! Tem alguém nessa casa!"


	4. A desconfiança de Souta

Capítulo 4.

Souta foi falar com a mãe na cozinha depois de arrumar a enorme zona no seu quarto, perto da hora da janta.

-Mãe, eu estava pensando numa coisa agora!- começou ele. -Acha que pode ter alguém nessa casa além da senhora, eu, Kagome e o vovô?

-Não Souta, eu não acho! Por que está perguntando?- perguntou a Sra. Higurashi.

-Bom, pra começar, nenhum de nós pegou o prato de sushi do almoço! Depois, o meu quarto estava uma zona, sendo que eu tinha arrumado tudo antes de sair!

-Tem certeza que não esqueceu?

-Certeza absoluta!

De repente os dois ouviram um grito, que reconheceram ser o do vovô, e correram pra sala. Havia amuletos espalhados pelo ambiente inteiro.

-SOUTA, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?- berrou ele, desesperado.

-Pude o quê?

-Eu deixo meus amuletos em cima da mesa pra ir tomar banho, e quando eu volto, estão todos espalhados pela sala!

-Mas eu não fiz nada vovô! Estava na cozinha com a mamãe!

-Então, se não foi você nem sua mãe... KAGOME!

Kagome apareceu na sala.

-Outra coisa estranha?- perguntou ela, já vendo os amuletos pela sala. -Já vou avisando que não fui eu!

-Souta, agora eu já estou desconfiando também que tem alguém nessa casa!- comentou a Sra. Higurashi, com medo.


	5. Móveis fora do lugar

Capítulo 5.

Nem durante a noite, Shippou sossegou. Enquanto todos estavam dormindo, ele aprontou muito. E suas "artes" foram notadas quando amanheceu.

-MAS O QUE...- Souta parou de gritar e olhou em volta. -O relógio do cuco está na cama comigo, tem lenha nas gavetas da cômoda, a gaiola com o pássaro da minha amiga está pendurada no lustre... O QUÊ ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

Mas não foi só com ele. Com os outros também aconteceu. Eles se reuniram na cozinha pra falar sobre o assunto. Inclusive, a cozinha também estava uma zona.

-Agora estou preocupada! Alguém explica tudo isso?- perguntou a Kagome. -O Buyo é arteiro, mas nem ele consegue fazer essa zona toda!

-Só pode ser uma coisa: essa casa deve estar cheia de espíritos maléficos!- afirmou o vovô. Todos caíram pra trás.

-Que espíritos maléficos, vovô? Tem alguém aqui dentro, com certeza!- afirmou o Souta.

-Mas então como não o vimos ainda?- perguntou a Kagome.

-Ele deve ser rápido e silencioso!- respondeu a Sra. Higurashi. -Nós iremos descobrir quem é! Mas até lá, é melhor arrumarmos essa casa!

-Ninguém me tira da cabeça que a Kagome trouxe o homem-cachorro pra cá!- comentou o Souta, enquanto arrumava seu quarto de novo.

-EU NÃO TROUXE NINGUÉM COMIGO!- berrou a Kagome, do quarto dela.

-"Ninguém que ela tenha visto!"- pensou o Shippou, escondido no banheiro.


	6. Monike, a amiga de Souta

Capítulo 6.

Shippou começou a aprontar menos, pra não correr o risco de ser descoberto pela Kagome e sua família. Mas ele não esperava por um certo imprevisto. Dois dias depois, uma amiga de Souta foi visitá-lo no templo. Seu nome era Monike, e possuía cabelos pretos e compridos, e olhos verde-esmeralda.

-Sua irmã parecia meio nervosa quando abriu a porta! Está acontecendo alguma coisa estranha nessa casa?- perguntou ela para Souta.

-Ne... nessa casa? Claro que não!- respondeu Souta, meio nervoso. Se ele contasse a verdade, talvez ela não fosse acreditar.

-Bom, eu vim buscar o meu pássaro que deixei um tempo com você! Está no seu quarto, não?

-Sim, está! Eu vou ter que sair com a Kagome e com a mamãe pra fazer compras! Pode ficar a vontade! Ah, se quiser alguma coisa, é só pedir pro vovô! Ele está no depósito!

-Ok! Boas compras, Souta!

Souta saiu com as mulheres. No quarto dele, Shippou estava brincando com o pássaro de Monike.

-He, he! Até que você é bonitinho!- comentou o Shippou, acariciando o pássaro por entre as grades da gaiola. Ele não estava preocupado, pois sabia que Souta e as mulheres iam sair e o avô não entraria no quarto do neto. Mas ele não notou que Monike entrou no quarto e o viu.

-Quem é você?


	7. Romance no ar

Capítulo 7.

Shippou levou um susto ao ouvir a voz, e ficou petrificado. Virou a cabeça devagar para o dono da voz.

-E... eu? Es... está falando... comigo?- perguntou ele, com medo.

-Sim! Desculpe por tê-lo assustado! Meu nome é Monike Maeda! Sou uma amiga do Souta!- apresentou-se ela, sorrindo. Shippou ficou mais aliviado, pois ela não morava ali e não brigaria com ele por estar ali. -E você? Qual é o seu nome?

-Meu nome é Shippou!

-Prazer Shippou! É um amigo do Souta também?

-Não, sou amigo da Kagome!

Monike chegou perto dele, ficando a uns 50 cm de distância.

-"Hum, ele é bonito! Sem falar no nome! Mas parece ser novo demais pra ser amigo da Kagome!"- pensou ela, dando um sorriso maroto. Shippou arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender nada.

-"Essa Monike é estranha! O que será que ela tem pra estar com esse sorriso? Será que... ela está interessada em mim?"- pensou ele, desconfiado. Corou um pouco ao pensar em sua hipótese. -Ahn... sem querer parecer indiscreto, mas quantos anos você tem?

-Tenho 8 anos!

-Ih, eu tenho 7! Sou mais novo e...

Shippou foi interrompido quando Monike tentou pegar seu pássaro e se segurou nele.


	8. A desconfiança aumenta

Capítulo 8.

Shippou nunca tinha ficado tão perto de uma garota antes daquele momento. Ambos estavam com o rosto vermelho, apesar de terem apenas 7 e 8 anos.

-Desculpe!- pediu Monike, soltando-o. Ela pegou a gaiola com o pássaro. -Preciso ir! Adorei te conhecer! Espero que a gente se veja de novo!

-Claro!- murmurou Shippou, num tom para Monike ouvir. Ela lhe entregou algo. -O que é isso?

-Um broche que eu ganhei! Gostaria que ficasse com ele!

-Pra me lembrar de você? Eu não vou esquecer!

-Nem eu!

Ela o beijou na bochecha e saiu do quarto, no instante que Souta e as mulheres voltaram.

-Ué, achei que já tinha ido!- estranhou o Souta.

-Estava conversando! Ah propósito, Kagome, seu amigo é muito legal!

Monike saiu da casa.

-AMIGO?- espantou-se a Kagome. Ela e Souta correram para o quarto do mesmo, mas Shippou não estava mais lá.

-Monike deve ter visto o tal estranho! E ele disse que era seu amigo!- lembrou o Souta, do que Monike disse. -Deve ter alguém aqui que pertence a Era Feudal!

-Impossível! Tirando o Inuyasha, os outros não poderiam atravessar se não estivessem comigo! E o Inuyasha é tão indiscreto que nós já saberíamos se ele estivesse aqui!

-Vamos dar uma olhada pela casa! Depois de amanhã eu volto pra Era Feudal, e quero ter certeza de que não precisarei levar ninguém!


	9. Shippou se revela

Capítulo 9.

No dia anterior à volta pra Era feudal, Kagome foi dar uma volta. Shippou a seguiu, sem ela saber.

-"Nossa casa anda muito estranha! Parece até mal-assombrada!"- pensava ela. Ao passar por baixo de um prédio, nem notou que um cofre caía. Felizmente, Shippou notou.

-PIÃO ESMAGADOR!- berrou Shippou, atirando seu pião gigante no cofre, destruindo-o. Kagome levou um susto. -Você está bem?

-Estou! Ei, peraí! Shippou?

-Er... oi Kagome!

-O que está fazendo aqui? E com as roupas do Souta?

-Eu vim pra Era Atual dentro da sua mochila! E eu não podia sair na rua e deixar à mostra que sou um Youkai raposa! Desculpa a bagunça na sua casa!

-Então era você! Agora eu sei porque minha mochila estava tão pesada! Acho melhor você se desculpar com minha família!

-Farei isso!

No dia da partida, Shippou se desculpou com os familiares de Kagome. Eles deram-se as mãos e pularam no poço, indo pra Era Feudal.

-Eu não acredito que você foi escondido pra Era da Kagome!- brigou a Kaede com o Shippou. -E eu aqui, morta de preocupação!

-Avisarei na próxima vez! Eu prometo!

-De quem você ganhou isso?- perguntou a Sango, apontando para o broche nas mãos de Shippou.

-De uma amiga! Espero que a gente se veja de novo!

-"Vão se ver!"- pensou Kagome, sobre tudo que aconteceu. Shippou pensava a mesma coisa. FIM!!!


End file.
